relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
2170 AD
The year is 2170 Anno Domini. Exactly one and a quarter centuries have passed since the end of the Second Great War, the formative struggle responsible for the existence of the current geopolitical world. As of the 2170 global census reported a human population of 131,907,881,374 human beings. Earth exists in a precarious balance of power; the Soviet Union is the dominant ideological influence, the North American Technate has created a virtual paradise on Earth, and Africa has modernized. Where will you go in this dark world? Timeline by year (EDITORS NOTE: Details which do not yet have an article but are planned to be implimented are found in italics.) 20th Century *1914: Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand begins the First Great War. *1917: Bolshevik Revolution in Moscow *1918: People's Soviet Republic of Germany founded from Imperial Germany *1919: Treaty of Lourdes. *1921: Technocracy leader Thorstein Veblen publishes Engineers And The Price System. *1929: Soviet Union founded *1933: The Nazi-led Beer Hall Revolution successfully overthrows the PSRG and establishes the Third Reich. *1945: Dissolution of Third Reich, creation of Nazi Empire, ending the First Great War. The Cold War begins. *''1955: Aldous Huxley and associates revolutionize the United States through the use of "psychedelics".'' *''1991: Attempted Soviet uprising in the United States is brutally crushed'' 21st Century *2017: Islamic Caliphate founded in the Middle East *2027: First Geneva summit of governments of USA, Mexico, Canada; North American Industrial Automation Agreement created and signed by the nations. *2029: Collapse of the International Monetary Fund *2032: Second Geneva summit of governments of USA, Mexico, Canada *2034: North American Technate founded; civil war wracks South America upon the attempted foundation of the South American Technate. Zion founded. *2039: With the Soviet Operation Molotok, the Cold War ends and the Second Great War begins. *2040: Seditiosissimum Latrocinor Rexfounded. *2041: The People's Republic of China enters the Second Great War; Russo-Sino Nuclear Exchange occurs *2044: Atomwaffen Angst Machen *2045: Hy Brasil founded. *2046: Siege of Berlin *2047: Berlin Massacre, Soviet occupation of Berlin occurs, and the Second Great War officially ends. EU formed *2048: Fourth Reich founded in South America *2064: Patagonia founded in South America * 2079: NAT invades South America and is repulsed by Zion. *2099: Darispaen Consulate founded in Africa 22nd Century *2104: Empire of the Sun appears *2169: North African Alliance founded *2170: Present Day State Factions North American Technate Main page: North American Technate The North American Technate was founded on September 1st, 2034, in Geneva, Switzerland under the mutual consent of the governments of the former nations of Canada, Mexico, the United States of America, and the nations of Central America. The NAT is hallmarked by it's fully automated production and unemployed citizenry. Resources are manufactured into useable goods by computer-and-robot factories that run 24/7. Less than 1% of the population is employed in fields of production, all positions of which are engineering tasks. Resources in the NAT are distributed by the "energy credit" system, where each citizen is allotted a certain amount of units of consumption. Citizens are hard pressed to spend all of their credits in a single year, as automatic production has led to an overabundance of resources. The NAT has adopted a policy of isolationism since the beginning of the 22nd century, preferring to tend to it's own affairs and leave the world to it's fate. Zion Main page: Zion Zion is not a nation in the conventional sense; it is a collection of religious communes united by a founding prophet, Endenia. Civil war wracked the northwestern South America in 2034, when various South American nations attempted to follow it's northern sister continents lead in founding a technocracy. Several military coups and popular revolts led to total chaos. Out of the violence came a woman who called herself Endenia, who taught a popular message of religious unity, peace, and love in the name of the Creator. Her early followers called themselves Zionites, inspired by Jewish apocalyptic literature. A year into the movement, an independent movement calling itself the "Army of Zion" rose up and in several months had over twenty five thousand members. It fought against rogue militaries and quasi-state entities. Endenia met with the various leaders of the Army of Zion, and after little deliberation, united their causes. Endenia gave an open call for the continent to unite, and several smaller political entities responded, handing over their power to the supposed Prophet after several crushing military engagements. Shortly thereafter, the communities of Zion disbanded it's military. In response to the disbandment, several adjacent nations invaded the region in an attempt to gain control. The North American Technate gained some ground in the north, but was promptly stopped by a miraculous display of power by the Prophet Herself, in which the military of the NAT was crushed by falling rocks at the command of the Prophet. No combat has occurred in the region since then. In recent years, Zion has upped it's missionary efforts throughout the world, spreading the Prophet's teachings to all nations. Hy Brasil Main page: Hy Brasil Hy Brasil is a loose association of cities that have adopted a common pact of defense in order to keep themselves safe from various internal and continental armies. The pact was founded in 2045 in the settling dust of the South American Civil War. The region is characterized by roving bands of horse riders armed with electrical lances, known as Cavselvas, who act as mercenary armies for various cities and townships. Due to the lack of functional unitary government, the region is known for the variety of unscrupulous products and services that may be purchased in various cities and camps. It is estimated by scientists from the North American Technocracy that the drug trade accounts for 42% of the region's GDP. Patagonia Main page: Patagonia Patagonia is a military dictatorship formed in the wake of the South American Civil War. The military of former nation Paraguay united many cities in the region under the rule of General Raul Delo'santos. The nation has traditionally been an enemy of The Fourth Reich, with a near-constant war of attrition being waged along it's southern border since the year 2064, when The Fourth Reich invaded the nation's southern region. The border has changed less than ten miles throughout the entirety of the war. The current government of Patagonia is composed of a military council of seven generals, each heading a province under relative autonomous rule. The various provinces are united only by their mutual hatred of their Nazi neighbors. The Fourth Reich Main page: The Fourth Reich The ODESSA organization contained the remnants of the Nazi Empire defeated by the Soviet Union in the Second Great War. In 2048, they landed on civil war stricken South America and quickly gained ground in a series of lightning assaults. Reichfuhrer Elmershaus Langt, the highest ranking SS officer from the former Empire, established the Fourth Reich in Buenos Aires. He ruled as a brutal militant dictator for seven years until his untimely death. The tradition of the commander of the SS being named leader of the Fourth Reich was established after Langt's passing. Seigfried Vollbracht is the current leader of the Fourth Reich, and is respected by the Reich's government. He maintains power over the people of southern South America through violent military oppression and state-sponsored class warfare between the South American Aryans and all other races. European Union Main page: European Union The European Union is the state entity organized in the wake of the Second Great War, which resulted in the destruction and mass exodus of the Nazi empire which had controlled the continent for nearly a century. The EU is markedly socialist, with all production centered around sprawling, bureaucratic states with heavy Soviet influence. While the Soviet Union has no official stake in the EU, it is well known that the many socialist governments of the European provinces are merely fronts for Soviet Rule. The EU does not act without some anonymity, however; they are known to be violently nationalistic. In addition, they deeply oppose the North American Technate and all of it's policies; for the past five years, the EU has been at DEFCON 2 in response to the NAT's isolationism. North African Alliance Main page: North African Alliance The North African Alliance is a relatively new entity, formed in 2169 when the remaining free Republics of North Africa joined together to form a united front against the Islamic Caliphate to the east and the Darispaen Consulate to the south. The NAA is marked by it's devotion to it's two founding principles, freedom/emancipation and harmony. They believe that every people has a right to self determination, that it is the duty of all humans to live in harmony with one another, and that no one should ever be enslaved by any entity, whether it be a state, individual, or corporation. One of the few nations left on Earth that practices free market capitalism, the NAA has a strong economy based primarily upon mining and textile production, and are famed for their abnormally strong materials. As such, they often contract with military units around the world to provide top-quality materials. They are also known to have open dealings with the North American Technate, normally trading manufactured food and other goods for the NAA's textiles. As such, they have established themselves as their number one trade partner. Since their founding, the NAA has attempted a policy of military interventionism in the name of freedom and democracy. Darispaen Consulate Main page: Darispaen Consulate The Darispaen Consualte is an entirely corporate entity, functioning effectively as a modern nation. In 2099, a variety of corporations based around the world combined their assets to form the Consulate. War had torn Africa for nearly the past century, as all efforts on the part of western powers and global entities to stabilize the region had failed. Where nations failed, the Consulate succeeded. Instead of a military invasion or a legal battle, the Consulate used it's assets to purchase vast tracts of land, factories, and other assets from the various nations of Africa. Due to the region's history of war, prices were rock bottom, and it was fairly easy for the Consulate to aquire what it desired. Once the Consulate had effectively purchased half of a continent, they enforced their legal claim to the land with no one to stop them. Rather than eject the people, the Consulate set up a highly centralized, near-paradisical state in which all citizens are sedated and cared for. Dissent is not accepted, and citizens that speak out against the Consulate are known to disappear very quickly. The Consulate is known for it's high technical prowess, employing not a single human in their military, but rather resorting to robotics to form the bulk of it's fighting force. The Consulate is not known to engage in world affairs, and all attempts at international communication normally fail. The Empire of the Sun Main page: Empire of the Sun The Empire of the Sun is an interesting modern anomaly, born not out of struggle or conquest, but out of pure will. A military appeared in 2104 among the ruins of Somalia, donned in great armor. Upon their armor was a sun crest, and they were led by a man named Johtaja. Johtaja and his legion of armored warriors went from village to village, where Johtaja healed the people's illnesses and defeated their captors. He taught openly that all people are divine, having the powers and abilities of God within them, activated by pure faith, and that God had chosen him to free the people of Africa from their captivity. More than six decades after his initial conquest, Johtaja continues to lead his Empire, constantly at odds with the Islamic Caliphate, who have declared him a heretic and have put a hefty price on his head. Still, Johtaja walks freely among his people and is very well loved. The Empire of the Sun exists in full communion with Zion, and come to each other's mutual aid in times of trouble. As of late, the Empire has made itself ready for war with the Islamic Caliphate despite Johtaja's decades-long attempts at peace. Islamic Caliphate Main page: Islamic Caliphate The beginnings of Caliphate reach back to the after math of the First Great War, with the creation of the Alliance of Arab Nations. The Islamic Caliphate has existed since the early 21st century, when the nations of the Middle East, in the throes of Arab Spring, decided to combine their nations into the much-prophesied Caliphate, to the rejoicing of their people. The Muslim state's official founding took place in 2017. One state-sponsored holy war later, and the Caliphate took control of parts of the Soviet Union, Greece, and much of northeastern Africa before it closed it's borders at the behest of it's government in Mecca. Governed by strict Sharia Law, the Caliphate has a history of loyal Islamism and has sought to bring more nations under it's fold, with world conquest it's ultimate goal. Due to a tense political climate, no alliance has opposition has formed against it, leaving the Indian Republic and the North African Alliance to fight it on their respective fronts. The Caliphate dares not confront either the EU nor the USSR for fear of nuclear reprisal. In the past five years, the Caliphate has built up it's internal holdings and has strengthened their policy of warfare against the NAA and the Republic of India. Indian Republic Main page: Indian Republic The Republic of India is one of the last vestiges of the "old word", one of the Earth's last remaining free nations. It has managed to keep itself out of the world's struggles. However, since the rise of the Islamic Caliphate, the Indian Republic has pursued a policy of defensive warfare on it's western border as a matter of self-protection. While it is unclear who started the war, it is clear that both sides are committed to the struggle. Poverty has been eradicated since the mid-twenty first century, when the Indian government legislated Gandhi's famous satyagraha philosophy, requiring all citizens to donate a portion of their income to local temples in order to help their fellow man. The income equality that has resulted has allowed the Republic to quickly modernize. The irradiated eastern border of India has been opened in the past ten years to allow free trade and communication with the organization calling itself the Brotherhood in the radiated lands of former China. USSR Main page: USSR The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics has existed since 1929, when Vladimir Lenin and his Bolshevik communists founded the Union in the aftermath of the First Great War. However, success for the USSR would come when it's unexpected 2039 invasion of Nazi-controlled Europe led to the fall of the Nazi state, and several Eastern European territories were claimed. This would not be last mark that the USSR has left on the world, however. In 2041, the People's Republic of China declared war on the USSR, hoping to gain ground in the east while Soviet troops were occupied in the west. Not willing to risk another global war, the USSR launched 19 tactical nuclear warheads at the PRC over the course of three days, only a standard week after the PRC's declaration of war. The USSR does not claim the territory, althought it very strictly enforces it's air rights over the irradiated land. The USSR is currently the world's leading superpower, and has alliances with the European Union and the Austro-Syndalicist Union. Austro-Syndicalist Union Main page: The Austro-Syndicalist Union The Austro-Syndicalist Union was formed in early 2099 when the workers of various Australian industries united against it's management and government, and refused to work to produce for it's management. Australia's failing economy led to an inflation in currency, and many factories were shut down by their management in order to cut losses. The workers who united against their management kept the factories running and producing regardless of monetary cost or compensation, and traded goods with other Unions around the continent. When the federal and state governments sent troops to attempt to quell the economic rebellion, Australia broke into an all-out civil war. The civil war raged for seven years, and it ended in 2106 when fighters representing the ASU stormed the capitol and deposed of the government. No new government was formed, and remaining military forces agreed to disarm and disband in absence of command; some joined the ranks of the various Unions. Today, the ASU is an anarchist territory with structure brought about by the various Unions controlling the region's industries. The continent keeps mostly to itself, though there have been rumors about informers infiltrating multinational industries in an attempt to begin similar revolutions. Non-State Factions Xiōngdi Huì (The Brotherhood) Main paige: Xiōngdi Huì (The Brotherhood) Xiōngdi Huì, as they are known, is not a national movement or a state entity. Rather, they are a common allegiance of the survivors of the Soviet nuclear bombing of the People's Republic of China and other territories. It is not known how exactly the Brotherhood formed, nor even who is in command. What is known is that they offered protection and sustenance to all survivors regardless of former political affliation. It is estimated that the organization runs over 35,000 shelters across the irradiated Asian continent. They relentlessly hunt down any remains of the former Communist government of China, sparing no expense to ensure that it's memory is wiped off the map. Curiously, they pursue no violence towards the Soviet Union. Rather, they have begun a campaign of guerilla resistance agains the Islamic Caliphate, and have been known to successfully strike as far as 200 kilometers into Caliphate territory. There is no known motivation for these attacks. Solar Confederation Main Page: Solar Confederation The Solar Confederation is a loose association of extra-terrestrial colonies originally established by joint ventures between the Nazis, Soviets, the South American Space Agency, and India. The modern Confederation was born out of the Martian independence movement, which originally established itself as the Martian Confederacy. It remains wholly independent of Earth politics and is quite insular. During the space race of the Cold War, the Nazi Empire successfully established a permanent presence on the moon, which effectively ended the race. In order to keep itself as a world power in scientific terms, the USSR began sending Soviet scientists to other nations with technology and teams in tow. The Soviet scientists successfully helped the nations of South America, the Indian Republic, and the People's Republic of China establish a presence in space. To ease the tension of the Cold War, the first landing of human presence on Mars was a joint venture between the Nazis, Soviets, South Americans, and Indians. Manpower would be contributed by all, the Nazis would provide the infrastructure through their advanced rocket technology and the Luna colony, and the Soviets would contribute all necessary material. A growing separatist movement had been forming on Mars. Luna was still quite close to Earth administration, as the trip only took anywhere from several hours to three days, depending on the technology used. Mars, however, was several months from Earth and was self-sustaining by and large. When the Second Great War occured, the global political climate became immediately tense. Rather than succumb to Earth's conflicts, the Martian separatists took the opportunity to declare independence. Nazi administrators on Mars were given the opportunity to join the movement, and the majority of them did. Thus, the Martian Confederacy was created as a loose association of the colonized sectors of Mars rather than the centralized command that the Nazis afforded. When news of the independence movement's success on Mars reached Luna, the Lunar colony reached out to the Martians; the young Martian Confederacy was dissolved and the Solar Confederation was formed. The Confederation consists of the former colonies of Mars, the former colonies of Luna, and several space stations orbiting Earth, Mars, and Luna; population rounds 223,000 at last census. The SC is at the forefront of space travel, and is currently exploring the asteroids of the solar system's asteroid belt. Seditiosissimum Latrocinor Rex Main Page: Seditiosissimum Latrocinor Rex Category:2170 AD Category:Liberterrania